Unyielding Desert
The Unyielding Desert, also known as Dasiva, is a arid area known for its harsh and dry climate. As years can go by without rain in this zone monsters living here have to adapt to cover their fluid intake otherwise. Natural sand stone formations are scattered in the desert, shadows are sought after and rock crevices hide very reclusive monsters. Layout coming soon *'Base Camp': The Base Camp is inside a cave that is well protected against the sun and heat. The way leads to Area 1. *'Area 1': Area 1 is located on a sand stone formation having several different ledges in various altitudes. There are two ways, one stays on the altitude, going to Area 2, the other one goes into the ravine to Area 5. *'Area 2': In this zone many different sand stone structures come through the dunes disrupting the even plain of sand. Area 3 and Area 7 are accessible from here. *'Area 3': Another open area with a lot of sand and some cacti. A huge cactus can be climbed, revealing at the top Area 11, other than that a path leads to Area 4 another to Area 9. *'Area 4': A medium-sized area with sand stone walls that can be climbed and some bigger ledges. Jumping down at a certain spot is a shortcut to Area 5, a cave entrance brings you to Area 6. *'Area 5': Area 5 is a zone in the ravine with various ledges and pillars. Some of the pillars seem to cave in from time to time. Area 8 can be reached from here. *'Area 6': A cave area inside sand stone. A lot of sand falls down and flows like water into an abyss. A path leads to Area 7, another to Area 9. *'Area 7': Another cave area. Because of the low ceiling a pretty even area without many height differences. The path leads to Area 8. *'Area 8': Area 8 is a vast zone at the cave entrance and close to a ravine. A way leads to Area 9, another to Area 10. Down the ravine is Area 5. *'Area 9': A cave area with a nest inside. Some spider webs cover the walls and ceiling. *'Area 10': An eerie zone always in the shadows. Seems to be a popular spot for monsters avoiding the sun. *'Area 11': Only reachable from Area 3, a nest inside the enormous cactus used by many Wyverns. Area 3 is beneath, but jumping from a certain position is a shortcut to Area 10. *'Secret Area': In the sand stone wall of Area 4, this spot is only accessible when starting the quest with a lot of rare gathering spots. Hazards *Quicksand is present in certain areas pulling along uncareful monsters and hunters. *Fierce sandstorms may occur very suddenly, making it hard to see in the open areas. *Like in other deserts, the temperature difference between day and night is very big, making it at day necessary to drink a Cold Drink in the open areas, while at night a Hot Drink. But unlike other deserts each area outside requires a Cold/Hot Drink. Monsters Monsters living here are either living in caves, only coming out at night or have a efficient temperature system to not overheat, or spend most of the time in the shadows. Some monsters also hide themselves in rock crevices or under the sand. The flora is few as well, amounting to cacti and other undemanding plants. Monster list Minion Rhenoplos, Apceros, Lirota (will be updated with the monsters) Boss Sand Barioth, Nibelsnarf, Diablos, Galbila, Liroteron, Desert Lagiacrus, Murmaq, Ghurmer, Irrgaston (will be updated with the monsters) Category:Areas Category:Democide